veggietalesitsforthekidsfandomcom-20200215-history
King George and the Ducky
Plot The episode opens up with Jimmy and Jerry Gourd who are disguised poorly as Bob and Larry. They try to run the show but are doing very bad. They say they got a letter from a guy named Jimmy "who lives near texas". They say that Jimmy knows a kid named Jerry who won't share. They then argue about the letter which alerts the real Bob and Larry. Jimmy and Jerry figure that the Bob and Larry could use a break and that they've been wanting to host the show ever since "Dave and the Giant Pickle". Bob has already had a break and he doesn't want another one, but Bob and Larry don't have a show to do and decide to let them do the show. Bob and Larry leave the countertop for Jimmy and Jerry to begin the show. The show that Jimmy and Jerry play is a real short show with poor acting called, "The English Man who went up the hill, and came down with all the bananas". In it, Scallion 1 plays the Englishman with the bananas. On the other side, Jerry plays a Swedish man who went up a hill but came down with strawberries. The Englishman and Swedish meet up and they each ask for the different piece of fruit, but they just say no. In the background, Jean Claude and Phillipe Pea are yelling on how selfish the men are. After the show, Jimmy and Jerry go to Qwerty for a bible verse, but Qwerty is shut off. Jimmy tries to get Qwerty booted up but nothing happens. Jerry then gets a piece of cardboard and writes, "Don't be selfish". Jimmy and Jerry try to wrap up the show, but Bob and Larry come out and tell Jimmy and Jerry that their show is too short and that Qwerty has no verse. Bob tells Jimmy and Jerry to get out and take off their costumes. Bob tells Larry if he remembers a letter from Lucy Thomas where she doesn't want to share her toys. Bob tells Larry to play "King George and the Ducky". In a far away land, King George is a king of a kingdom that is in a great "pie war". But instead of ruling his kingodom like any other king, all he ever does is takes baths and plays with his most prized possesion, his rubber ducky. His assistant Louis always tries to help him be responsible, but King George refuses to listen. One day after his bath, he looks over his balcony and spots something, King Thomas' (Junior asparagus) rubber ducky. King George, after seeing the ducky, now wants it so badly that he'll do anything to get it. Louis tries to change George's mind by showing his collection of other rubber duckies, but George's mind is set on that one duck. Meanwhile, George's general Cedric (Scallion 1) comes in to discuss that more men are needed on the battlefield. Suddenly, George has an idea, he wants to put Thomas at the front of the battle field. Then he sets up a plan to get the duck. The show stops for the silly song. The silly song is 'Endangered Love". Larry is watching the show "Endangered Love", and in the show Barbara Manatee wants her partner Bill to take her to the dance, but he can't dance and she can't speak French. Larry dances with his stuffed Barabara Manatee and sings, but Bob then interupts him and is shocked by what he is doing. Bob persuades Larry to read a book instead. The show goes back into place. Later that night in the kingdom, King George is in disguise and he and Louis set out to capture Thomas's duck. When they return to the castle king George was now happy that he has the duck but Louis still felt bad but he said it looked like one of his duckies and Cedric and Thomas returned to the castle, the king asked "back so soon?" Cedric told him he was so brave that he stood there on the battle field he never gave up and when George was about to tell Thomas somthing, Thomas going nuts thinking he was still on the battle field and Cedric told the king he lost his mind and he said if he was'nt like that he'd thank him and Cedric said he will take him to his room and Melvin showed up at the castle to tell a story about a familiar man and a poor man after the story Melvin told he said that king George was that man and the king was shocked, Melvin told the king that Thomas loved that duck like a son and what he had done has made god very upset , when we are selfish we hurt the people around us just like he had hurt Thomas and George felt bad for what he has done so he asked Melvin what to do then he told the king to make it right and George had an idea. He figured a warm toasty steamy hot bath in the tub would cure Thomas of his crazy insets and Thomas felt better then the king asked Thomas for forgiveness, Thomas accepted it after he returned his ducky and all was well. At the end of the story, Larry was glad that the king learned not to be selfish and he decided the next day he would keep one ducky and he give all of his rubber duckies to the people of his kingdom would love to have one and they ended the show after telling little Lucy it would make her sister happy if she shared her toys with her. The bible verse is Romans 12:10, "Be devoted to one another. Honor one another above yourselves". The episode ends with Jimmy and Jerry singing the "what have we learned" song and Jean Claude and Phillipe who are dressed as Bob and Larry trying to take over. Characters *Jimmy Gourd *Jerry Gourd *Bob the Tomato/Louis *Larry the Cucumber/King George *Scallion #1/Cedric *Rubber Ducky (debut) *King George's father (debut, picture) *Junior Asparagus/Thomas *Silly Song Narrator *Manatee plush doll (debut)(Silly Song Only) *Barbara Manatee singers (debut)(Silly Song Only) *Bill (manatee) (debut)(Silly Song Only) *Barbara Manatee(Debut)(Silly Song Only) *Pa Grape/Melvin Theme Song Characters *Dad Asparagus *Mom Asparagus *Fibrilious Minimus *Goliath *Larry-Boy *French Peas *Chocolate Factory Workers Trivia *'Moral:' Selfishness can cause harm to others. Not only that, it won't make you happy. *This is the first time that Larry is shown to be a lighter green. He is like this for the rest of the series and lost the lisp. *Was made when Big Idea's new series 3-2-1 Penguins! was being announced and even was mentioned on the VHS. *If you see Esther, there's a scene when Esther and Mordecai talk, the poster of King George and the Ducky is on a poster column. *"Duke and the great Pie War", is actually a prequel to this episode. * This is Alex Li's First Episode. * This is Tod Carter's First Episode. * This is Joshua Lindsay's First Episode. * This is Alex Scheidler's First Episode. * This is Ian Hubbard's First Episode. * This is Hyun Huh's First Episode. * This is Stephen Unterfranz's First Episode. * This is Heather Finch's First Episode. * This is Patrick Keane's First Episode. * This is Wayne Geils's First Episode. * This is Matt Gruett's First Episode. * This is Wesly Suess's First Episode. * This is Tim Toll's First Episode. * This is Dan Walker's First Episode. * This is Charlotte Jackson's First Episode. * This is Jackie Ritz's First Episode. * This is Chris Meidl's First Episode. * This is Rob Ducey's First Episode. * This is Brad Hiebert's First Episode. * This is Alan Millman's First Episode. *This is the second time "What We Have Learned" has been muted. The first time was "Rack, Shack & Benny". Only this time Larry doesn't sing it, Jimmy and Jerry sing it. *Bob said he had a break. His break was where he didn't appear in was "Larry-Boy and the Rumor Weed". Gallery King George and the Ducky Prototype VHS.png|1999 cover Category:Episodes Category:King George And The Ducky Category:Larry's Favorite Stories Category:Growing Generous Kids Category:Lessons From The Sock Drawer Category:Lettuce Love One Another Category:The Ultimate Silly Song Countdown Category:Silly Little Thing Called Love Category:If I Sang A Silly Song Category:Englishman with an Omelet